Elephant
by RomanticizeMe
Summary: Nicole never forgets. EdgarOC oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit.

SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! Work is just...ugh. Not fuuuun. But I'm back, babies! I would never forget!

* * *

She never truly went away from him.

He had dismissed her publicly and privately, all simultaneously as he turned his head from her and pretended she didn't exist anymore. She didn't know why he did it, he loved her, or she had at least thought he had. He would touch her arm sometimes, or smile at her.

He had kissed her once. If he loved her, why did he turn away from her and treat her like nothing more than a gust of wind that blew past his ear. They were in a crowd when she swore she saw him look her way.

Nicole swore that he had looked her way when they were in a crowd.

Of course they weren't together-no! No, they wouldn't be together, he had tried to pull away. He thought she was dangerous or weird or something Nicole could never quite place or figure out. She had smiled and called out to him, saying all kinds of things she thought would get his attention, his affection. And maybe he just hadn't heard her, because he looked away.

Maybe he didn't want her anymore. Maybe he was just trying to be sweet, hide from her so she would think it was all just an accident that he hadn't seen her and go on with her life. Her unlife, actually. But still.

Edgar wouldn't hurt her. Even if he didn't want her-hell, even if he didn't want her, he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt her. He would just pull away from her slowly, in hopes she would just forget about him.

But Nicole never forgot him. Nicole would often times call out to him if she saw him. She would follow him to work some nights, but never dare go in. She would sit outside the door and smile to herself as she watched him work and organize comics as strands of purple hair blew across her eyes.

And she would think she used to be so lucky, how did it all go wrong?

She hadn't meant to hurt him or frighten him with her affection; it hadn't been the intention behind the actions. She just wanted to make sure he was interested in her, and that he knew she was definitely interested in him. And now he was looking away.

She could only blame herself. He hadn't done anything cruel. And maybe it all was just an accident that he had looked away.

He noticed other people. Sometimes he even noticed other girls-he never flirted though. Sometimes he would smile and talk to them, though. And sometimes they'd make him laugh.

No, Nicole would never forget about him. If she had just seen him in passing, never spoke a word to him or looked into those eyes, then he would just be a fleeting memory, a ghost of the past that would soon get lost in her thoughts.

But she had spoken to him. She had too many times to forget about him. Sometimes she would worry that he forgot her, but that thought was irrational. She seemed to make an impact on him, he definitely knew her. He had spoken to her too many times for her to just be that girl that one time. She remembered.

Nicole would always remember. And she would never let go, not until he gave her another shot. Something, anything. She knew that he loved her deep down, even just as a friend, just someone to talk to! She had been too sweet, he had been too accepting of her kindness for her to mean nothing. He wasn't like most guys, he was different. He seemed so in touch with her it was almost enough to just touch her shoulder for him. Just hearing him speak to her would have been enough.

He'd promised her he would see her, she remembered. It was recently. She had point blank approached him and asked him to meet her somewhere.

And he had said he would.

She arranged everything for them to meet on the boardwalk. She sat on the bench where she told him to go. It was right across from where they had originally met. She could see them standing before her, she and him. And he had told her he would come.

Sometimes Nicole worried he would forget, or something would happen. But she knew better. Fate was working with her; there was no denying that they were destined to be together. Friends or not friends or someone to listen to, someone to talk to, someone to make the other smile-all were things she would rather be than nothing to him. She did love him.

She kicked her rainbow stockinged feet as she looked at her electric blue cowboy boots. He still loved her, she thought with reassurance as a warm, calm filled her entire body. She was never more sure of anything in her life than that, that Edgar did care about her. He had told her he did, she remembered vividly when his voice had trembled slightly.

He had promised he was coming. Nicole was not one to doubt a promise, especially his. She was also not one to deny fate, especially theirs. All things would come together for them in the end.

She turned her made up eyes, all covered in blue eye shadow and glitter that sprinkled onto her nose when she blinked, to the corner of the next street where a grumbling, loud engine had just silenced itself. His red truck had pulled up. She felt her body try to spring forward and touch him, though her brain told her to wait there until he came over. She had already scared him away once, or so she felt she had. She was not going to frighten him again.

She remembered that, that she had already lost him once. Nicole would never forget.


End file.
